The Other Man
by Fast-furious-Fan
Summary: One shot. What if Dom was the other man?


Dom's POV

I knocked on her apartment door; she opened it in her bra and panties. She was on the phone as I walked in kissing her head. She smiled and kept talking,

"Yeah babe, I'll be fine"

Pause.

"Yeah, I'll see you in two days"

She hung up and smiled at me as I was sitting on the cupboard drinking a beer. She walked over,

"How was your week?"

I shrugged and a drink as she hopped on the cupboard across from me. She smiled as she played with her fingers. I took my shirt off and threw it at her. She caught it and raised an eyebrow,

"Put it on, you are too sexy to talk too like that"

"Look who's talking"

I smirked and took another drink as she slipped it on.

"What do you want to talk about?"

I gave her a look,

"You know what we need to talk about"

She sighed,

"We have two days. Do we have too?"

I sighed and hopped off the counter walking to the living room; I felt her behind me and hug me. I started whispering,

"I hate coming here and seeing these pictures."

"I know"

"I don't know if I can do this anymore Let"

She didn't say anything. People always talked about the other women, but I was the other man. We had broken up a year ago over a stupid drunk fight. I kissed some girl because in my drunken state it looked like her and she caught me. She didn't believe me and we broke up. She had disappeared and when she came back with a new guy. Justin.

God he was such a trust fund asshole. We agreed to be friends; we had been friends for our whole lives. But one night when Justin was a way it turned into something else. Something comfortable, something familiar, something both of us couldn't deny any longer.

But instead of breaking up with him, she stayed. She kept the secret from him. But I had just gotten her back and I couldn't let go so easily. Justin was always a way on business so when he left I would come in. It was taking a toll on me. I wanted to show her off, but every couple days I was here hiding up in an apartment.

She kissed my bare back,

"You say that every time"

I sighed and turned around. She put her hands on my chest as I put mine on her hips, and shook my head,

"Let it's been almost a year. You have to choose"

"Why?"

I let go of her hips and I walked across the room,

"Do I really need to answer that?"

She just looked down so I kept going,

"What about kids Let? What if you get pregnant and don't know whose it is? Marriage. When you finally get a nice gold band to match your fancy diamond ring, are you really going to keep dragging me along. I don't think so. I want a life with you, I want a family. And this won't let that happen"

I sighed sitting on the chair with my head in my hands; she came over and stood in front of me,

"I love you"

"Not enough. Not enough to just give up this life. What happened to the girl that care more about the paint on a car then the paint on her nails?"

I stood up and walked towards the door. She pulled at my arm,

"That girl is still here?"

"Where? Because I don't see her. My girl would have dumped this guy, she wouldn't have even given him a chance."

I shook my head and kept going,

"I mean it this time. I'm done with this, if you want this life with him. Don't call anymore. But if you want a life with me. I can't promise it will be perfect or this expensive. But I can promise you I will love you every day. I can promise to make you happy and I promise we can have a family we have always dreamed about. You just have to let me in again."

She had tears threatening to fall and she met my eyes and I knew the answer. She didn't want to let me in the full way again. She was afraid I would hurt her. She was afraid. I just nodded and kissed her forehead for an extra second before I left. I opened the door and was about to leave,

"I'm sorry."

I nodded and closed the door with a click. I waited outside the door praying she should open it and hug me. All I wanted from her was to let me in again. I sighed after I heard her turn the lock. I walked to the elevator and pressed the ground floor walking to my car. I opened the door and sat down. I started hitting the steering wheel. The little box sitting in the cup holder taunting me, I bought it because I was going to try and win her back this weekend.

I wanted a family. I sighed throwing it in the glove box as I started the car. I drove the familiar way home. I walked up to our old room collapsing on the bed. I tossed and turned all night. It was almost four days later at the garage when I was so mad I had kicked everyone out. I heard the click of the side door, I was underneath a car and I yelled,

"Vince I told you to leave."

But the footsteps were lighter. I sighed sliding from under the car. I thought it was Mia and Brian went to tell her how much of an ass I was being. But I was taken back when Letty was standing there. Jeans, black long sleeve shirts and her hair in a messy bun, she was carrying three suitcases behind her. She smiled and shrugged a little bit, I smiled as she started talking.

"I realised something"

I raised an eyebrow as she put her bags down,

"And what's that?"

"I'd much rather have a man that smells like motor oil then a boy that smells like perfume"

I laughed and I walked up hugged her lifting her off the ground. I spun her around as her arms tightened around my neck as she whispered into my neck,

"I love you. I'm sorry. I want everything you want."

I nodded. I didn't let her down and she didn't any sign of letting her go. She was rubbing my head as she kept whispering to me,

"I gave him back the ring. I broke every picture after you left. I want this life, I need this life. I need you"

I put her back on the ground as I put my forehead on hers,

"I like the sound of that"

She smiled and gently kissed me. I pulled back,

"One condition"

She smiled and nodded,

"Anything"

"I'm the only other man you ever have"

She smiled,

"Oh, there might be a problem with that. There's another motor head waiting for me outside"

She smiled and I tickled her sides. She laughed and grabbed my neck; we landed up falling on the ground. I kept tickling her.

"Stop"

I stopped and smirked,

"Want to try another answer?"

"You're the only one I could love"

I smiled and kissed her. She smiled through it, I pulled away standing up. She stayed on the ground propping herself on her elbows looking at me,

"Bored already?"

"I have to get my other woman"

She laughed,

"If I can't have another man, you can't have another woman"

"That wasn't part of the deal"

She smiled and rolled her eyes. I smirked and raised an eyebrow walking towards the office. I heard her get up, and run after me. I smiled catching her and kissing her before we stumbled into the office making up for four days ago.

* * *

**Cute little one shot.**


End file.
